Automotive vehicles are typically designed to include lateral vehicle structures to manage impact loading from side impact events. The lateral vehicle structures typically are designed to be deformable so as to absorb impact energy during a side impact event. Additionally, the lateral vehicle structures generally are designed to be sufficiently stiff such that they are able to transfer the impact load away from occupants seated in the vehicle. The absorption and transfer of impact loads generally must be balanced to provide optimal vehicle design.